


Delayed Reaction

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [19]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storage room is a handy little place for some unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex in the storage room (for the Final Fantasy OTP War)

They'd been interrupted. Surprisingly, considering the two rambunctious kids they were raising, it didn't happen often; but when it did, it was always at such a very inopportune moment. Never before things really got going, or later, when the only thing to disturb was the afterglow. No, it was always when one of them was nearing a... _critical_ juncture that the knock would come on the bedroom door. If she were a suspicious person, she'd wonder if they somehow knew and did it on purpose. And if it were anyone other than the kids, she thought Cloud would be inclined to completely ignore the intrusion. As it was, they would both freeze, and then one or the other would attempt to sound normal while calling a response. The mood would be broken, the moment lost, and they'd move to take care of whatever Denzel or Marlene needed.

Usually. Only once out of the handful of times that knock had come had it been something they could dismiss with an, "I'll take care of it later," response. Which just showed how considerate the kids were: they didn't necessarily know what went on when the door was closed, but they were willing to let the adults 'sleep in,' and obviously knew 'alone time' was important in some way.

It didn't make Tifa feel any better at present, however. Not when her body was still hungry and aching, telltale dampness between her thighs. She was fairly certain her cheeks flushed whenever she looked at Cloud, and it was entirely unfair that he – somehow– was capable of acting _almost_ like nothing had happened between them that morning.

Which was why she dragged him into the storeroom with her after the kids went out to play. She'd been in there anyway, taking inventory – and avoiding his heated, sidelong glances – when he'd walked by on his way to the garage. It had been so easy to let her hand dart out, clench in his shirt, and tug. Then the door closed behind him, his shoulders set against the sturdy wood, her fingers working at his belt while his found the fastener at her waist. Both came free at the same time: his belt sliding through the buckle as her heavy leather apron hit the floor, scant seconds before the lighter material of her shorts fell to the accompaniment of his rasping zipper. Lifting her, he shoved her panties aside to thrust home, then turned to reverse their positions.

Legs tight around his waist, back flat against the door, Tifa moaned. "Fast and hard," she demanded, fingers tight in his hair, breath hot against his throat as he leaned in close. It wasn't going to take long: she'd been all but there half an hour before, and he knew just how to touch and tease to have her there again. One hand braced beside her head, the other at the small of her back to adjust their angle, he complied with swift, sure strokes. Panting, mewling, her nails sharp and desperately clinging, she praised and encouraged and begged for more. Her tongue laved his Adam's apple, lips skimming his skin through the open neck of his shirt. His breath caressing her temple, he ground his hips into her to give her the stimulation she needed to come.

When the knock came, hammering against the wood directly behind her head, Tifa was already tensing, a heartbeat away from orgasm. She didn't think she could stop it, and if _he_ did, she might just kill him. Cloud didn't pause. Hips still moving, pinning her to the door, he slid the hand at her waist up to curl around her neck, pressing her open mouth into his shoulder to muffle her soft cry as the pleasure crested.

"Tifa? Spiky?" Barret's voice seemed both very close and far away as she shivered and shook and spasmed, teeth closing around soft cotton, arms tight around Cloud's neck. "You in there? Marlene said you were both home today."

"We'll be right out, Barret!" Cloud called back, even as he continued to move against her. She could hear the latent tension in his calm voice, and her arousal spiked all over again at the thought of his control, and the inherent scandal of having sex while talking to the other man, especially with only a wooden plank between them to ensure privacy. A nudge of Cloud's chin turned her eyes to his face, to find his mako-blue gaze bright and knowing and tinged with mischief. "It's a bit too crowded in here for three."

Tifa couldn't believe he'd actually said it, and humor bubbled in the back of her throat as Barret's heavy footsteps thudded away down the hall. "Shhh," Cloud scolded, teasing, when she began to giggle. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap as he dropped into the chair she used to reach the higher shelves. Smiling, she took up the motion where he left off, circling her hips as his fingertips skimmed her belly and searched lower, finding and teasing her clit as he captured her mouth. It was only a few minutes later that he came, making sure to bring her with him, wringing the remaining tension from her body.

When they exited the storeroom, clothes and hair in order, Barret was waiting in the bar. His expression was an odd mix of suspicious and knowing, but with her skin still tingling and emotions effervescent, Tifa really didn't care.


End file.
